pendulostudiosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Runaway 2: El Sueño de la Tortuga
thumb|left|400px Introducción Brian y Gina van de vacaciones, por antojo de ésta, a la Isla Mala. Desde el primer momento Brian desconfía no sólo de la compañía de avión, si no también del avión y del viejo piloto. Tras la presunta muerte de Otto, el piloto, los protagonistas deben saltar del avión, donde sólo hay un único paracaídas. Gina, obligada a saltar con el paracaídas, es disparada con tranquilizantes y cae dormida en un lago. Brian corre una suerte similar cuando el avión, con él, se estrella en medio de la jungla. Ahora, el físico debe encontrar a Gina y salir de la isla... Capítulo 1: Atrapado en la jungla Brian encuentra una salida de la jungla pero para ello tiene que conseguir escalar un precipicio. Tras conseguir trepar y distraer a un lémur, se encuentra con un puente colgante de madera con un cartel que lo define como muy inestable. Finalmente gracias a unas raquetas de nieve en los pies, consigue cruzarlo. Sube a una colina que hay tras el puente y consigue avistar un campamento militar. Brian cree que han podido ver caer a Gina así que se dirige hacia allí. Capítulo 2: Surfin´ Mala Al llegar al campamento militar, Brian consigue una vista con el coronel y tras ella sale convencido de que tienen apresada a Gina en la base. Por ello busca un plan para introducirse en ella. El soldado O´Connor esta esparando a un tal Profesor Pignon y Brian le suplanta gracias a un maquillaje estupendo de Lokelani. Capítulo 3: Más simple que una ameba Una vez infiltrado en la base militar como el profesor Pignon, a Brian le hacen entrar en una sala para abrir el A.M.E.B.A. Una vez que lo consiga será libre de ir a donde quiera por el campamento. Tiene que hacerlo rápido ya que no sabe cuanto tiempo podrá Lokelani distraer al auténtico Pignon. Tras investigar en los documentos del auténtico Pignon, Brian abre el AMEBA y descubre que se trata de un portal para ir de un punto del universo a otro. Sigue buscando a Gina por la base y descubre que cayó al lago y se hundió en él y el coronel y Tarántula la dan por muerta. Los dos malvados descubren que Brian se ha infiltrado en la base como Pignon y tiene que huir a través del AMEBA hacia la lancha con Joshua. Tras una parada en la cabaña donde había estado hospedado con Gina, Joshua y Brian se dirigen a Alaska a hablar con el profesor Simons sobre lo que han averiguado del AMEBA. Capítulo 4: El hombre que sabe no habla Al llegar a la casa de Simons, hay que dar una contraseña. Joshua la conoce, pero se come unas bayas venenosas que lo dejan casi inconsciente y tras eso se deben ir a una cabaña cercana a descansar. Entonces Brian investiga y descubre que para que Joshua pueda hablar se le tiene que dar salmón crudo. Como a Joshua no le gusta, Brian tiene que hacer sushi de salmón. Capítulo 5: Rumbo al pasado Tras el suceso al final del capitulo anterior, Brian despierta en un barco, que resulta ser de Sushi Douglas. Su objetivo es lograr descender a los restos de un antiguo navio hundido. Capítulo 6: El lucero oculto del averno Este capitulo es un "sueño" de Brian, que transcurre en ese mismo barco, pero cuando aun navegaba. Unos piratas, caracterizados por Gustav, Feodor y Oscar(antiguos personajes del primer Runaway), lo encierran junto a otra mujer caracterizada por Camille (personaje de Runaway 2). Al final Brian logra "escapar" del barco, y regresar a la realidad. Lanzamiento Debido a la necesidad de financiación para terminar el proyecto, en España el juego fue lanzado seis meses después que en Francia, ya que de esté país se obtuvo a cambio de una prioridad en el lanzamiento, lo que no se consiguió en España. Recepción y crítica Tras gozar de éxito en Francia y Alemania, Runaway 2 tuvo una buena acogida por parte de los aficionados y los medios especializados en España e Italia, donde llegó al TOP1 según datos oficiales de GfK. Algunos comentarios hechos sobre el juego fueron "Una aventura de primera" (Micromanía), "Una maravilla visual" (Computer Hoy Juegos), "Una calidad poco vista hoy en día" (EDGE), "Posiblemente la mejor aventura del año" (Hardgame2), "Una excelente aventura" (Meristation), "Sensacional" (3Djuegos) o "Un juego imprescindible" (PC Juegos). Referencias y bromas dentro del juego *En el bar de playa Luana, Lokelani menciona que uno de sus novios se llamaba Peter y se marchó para rodar una trilogía de películas durante tres años. Es una referencia a Peter Jackson, y el rodaje su trilogía cinematográfica de El Señor de los Anillos en Nueva Zelanda. *Cuando Brian le pide a Kay que reanime a Aolani, diciéndole que ha muerto, Kay le contesta que no esta totalmente muerto sino muerto en su mayoría, referencia a la película de La princesa prometida. *Durante la conversación de Brian con Joshua en la isla Maui, tras agitarle, éste le suplica que pares y cojas sus cromos de Space: 1999. *Cuando Brian observa el dinosaurio de juguete de Koala comenta "Me suena de una película, ¿puede ser Toy Park? ¿Jurassic Story?" en referencia cruzada a Toy Story y Jurassic Park. *Joshua habla sobre los 5 puntos explota cachivaches en clara referencia a los 5 puntos de presión para hacer explotar un corazón del final la película Kill Bill. *En el templo del Tiki de la isla Maui, Brian coge lo que piensa que es un neuralizador y dice que lo ha "visto en películas". Se refiere a Men in Black y se pone unas gafas de sol, tal como sucede en la película. *También allí, Brian encuentra un cadáver parcialmente aplastado por una esfera de piedra. Sobre la piedra hay un sombrero y cerca de allí un látigo y una bolsa de cuero. Brian comenta que no podría ser un buen arqueólogo, en obvia referencia a Indiana Jones, y específicamente a la trampa del principio de En busca del arca perdida cuando Indiana Jones intenta conseguir el ídolo Hovito. *También en el templo Brian tiene la posibilidad de teletransportarse a "la puerta de Tanhauser, más allá del cinturón de Orión", lo que es una referencia al final de Blade Runner. *Durante el cuarto capítulo Brian encuentra una bandera gallega en la que pone "NUNCA MAIS" en una cabaña. *En este mismo capítulo aparece Archibald, un personaje basado íntegramente en Adam, un personaje de la serie de televisión Doctor en Alaska. Además, el pueblo de Cicely que se menciona es el lugar ficticio en que se desarrolla Doctor en Alaska. *La página web de la que habla el profesor Simon en Alaska (http://www.planet-trantor.com) fue creada por los desarrolladores del juego. En ella se puede observar un trantoriano y el texto "En mantenimiento hasta 6-89-821-20-cebolla-045" en varios idiomas. *En el quinto capítulo, en la sala del barco que utiliza Saturno para sus creaciones, hay un cuadro con un Indalo. *Cuando Brian le pregunta a Sushi el motivo por el cual se han peleado Saturno y Rutger, esta le explica que la culpa es de un juego creado por su abuelo, apellidado Douglas y que ese fue el primero de la historia. Esto es cierto, ya que el primer videojuego de la historia se atribuye a Alexander Sandy Douglas en 1952 y como indica Sushi era un tres en raya. *Durante el sexto capítulo del juego, Brian entra en la bodega del barco pirata donde encuentra algunos objetos del primer juego como el crucifijo indio, un dedo en un frasco de formol o la estatua del extraterrestre, además de algunos objetos de Hollywood Monsters como el trofeo de La Muerte y el bastón de la momia. Además allí hay otros objetos fácilmente reconocibles como la Mona Lisa, el Discóbolo de Mirón, la espada excalibur clavada en una roca, un C3PO sin cabeza de La guerra de las galaxias y lo que aparenta ser el vinilo del álbum de Los Beatles titulado A Hard Day's Night. Este capítulo por completo parece un homenaje a la prolífica saga de aventuras gráficas Monkey Island. Sin embargo, una de las preguntas del juego es sobre un pirata llamado Capitan Swallow que logró escapar de una isla atando tortugas a su pierna y siendo rescatado por un barco de contrabandistas de ron. Esta es más bien una referencia a Jack Sparrow de la trilogía de Piratas del Caribe. *Cuando los personajes son atacados en la casa del profesor en Alaska, Sushi sigue delante del ordenador, pero se levanta más tarde, y se puede apreciar un cartel en referencia a Futurama ("You are not paid to think"). *Una referencia, aunque vaga, se puede encontrar en la discusión entre los mercenarios en el templo Tiki. Un soldado de la fortuna muestra su inconformidad con el número que le ha sido concedido. Recuerda a la escena de Reservoir Dogs, en la cuál ocurre algo parecido, pero con colores. Lo mismo ocurre en el sexto capítulo, cuando el personaje principal sale al balcón de la habitación del capitán del barco en el que se encuentra. *En la litera del refugio de Alaska se puede leer grabado en la madera "Brooks was here", referencia a la película "The Shawshank Redemption". *En la habitación en la que se encuentra Yoshua cuando nos ofrece pistas, en la versión Española del juego, hay varias figuritas en referencia a otras obras, como una figurita de E.T. *En el cuarto capitulo cuando se pregunta a Joshua sobre a quien debes pedir el sushi te dirá que preguntes a Wazowsky y que te responderá hables con Arzabal, Archibar y después de una serie de nombres dirá Aragorn (El señor de los anillos) *En la guarida del tesoro, Si se le da a "ver tesoro de tres pares de narices", dirá que el botin es más grande que el de una serie de dragones, incluyendo a Fafnir (en referencia al videojuego "Magicka") y Spyro, entre otros.